


Freckles / Constellations

by hatfilms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, adoration, honestly this is just general fluff that i wrote at 4 am ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good couple minutes passed and the sun has nearly finished setting, leaving the room to be caught in the dark moments, the seconds between dusk and the moon rising, the moments for all the words left unsaid and the words soon to come.<br/>Their bodies lay together under the moment, their hands meeting as their breathing interrupted the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles / Constellations

"You have so many freckles," Hanzo cooed softly, his fingers tracing down McCrees back lightly, smiling a little as he watched the others muscles tensed under his touch.  
"Mm." The cowboy hummed a reply, shifting a little under Hanzos body, who was sitting on his lower back as he lay on the carpeted floor of his apartments living room.

"They're like constellations." Hanzo added, his voice almost a gentle whisper as McCree turned his head a little, quietly watching Hanzo become almost infatuated with the freckles which covered his back.

McCree loved him.  
He loved the innocence in his actions, the purity, the soft touches and elegant demeanour that the other held so close to him.  
He loved that he could call Hanzo his. And be his in return. The man who had previously been used for so much, only kept in places because of his skill with a gun, he was finally wanted by someone, unconditionally. 

He let a smile pass his lips as Hanzo leant down, kissing his shoulder blades and the plethora of freckles which lay on and between them, his breath ghosting the skin.  
"You're beautiful." Hanzo murmured, in his same quiet tone, in awe of the body below him..  
There's a silence before McCree scoffs softly, turning his head just a touch as he meets Hanzo's eyes. He doesn't need to tell him his opinion of himself because he knows Hanzo will disagree. But those eyes.  
Those unforgiving, gentle eyes made him feel beautiful just to be looked at.  
"Beautiful." His voice was soft but rich with meaning.

Hanzo smiled as he watched a light blush dapple the others cheeks, happy with his achievement as the other becomes flustered beneath him.  
"You're like cherry blossom." He added, shifting his weight off McCree so the other could lie on his back rather than his front as he squirms, briefly looking up and outside the bay window which they resided behind, his eyes casting over the city. The sun was setting, creating a beautiful glow in the front room. Moments passed as McCree moved around, letting Hanzo sit back where he was before, breaking the others gaze.  
"How so?" He asked, looking up at the other as Hanzo's hands brushed against the curves of his lovers chest.  
"You make me happy as the blossom does. Also, your blush. It reminds me of it. You remind me of home." Hanzo smiled, his eyes crinkling up in the corners as he did, leaving McCree in wonder.  
"You're too good for me." He said, his voice full of adoration as Hanzo continued to smile. It was moments like these that McCree couldn't help but just fall in love with the other a little bit more.

McCree raised his arms, letting his hands drape behind the others neck before pulling him down against his chest.  
It was nice, being able to feel the other breathe against him, holding him close like this, he felt safe knowing someone loved him.  
Hanzo's smile didn't falter as he looked at McCree, his gaze never leaving the others.  
His hands, once again, began to trace along the others chest lovingly.

"I," McCree began to speak, his voice quiet as he did. Hanzo tilted his head a little.  
"I love you." He finished, his lips growing into a grin as he watched the other look away, cheeks flushing red. That was a usual occurrence. Nothing could make Hanzo blush more than a simple saying.  
"Thought it was time I made you blush, honeybee." He added, earning a small laugh from the other. Those nicknames always catch Hanzo off guard as well as McCrees voice. It was as warm as honey.

Hanzo soon turned back, just looking contently at the other before McCree shifted his arms, pulling the other closer.  
The gap between their lips was minimal, about an inch apart.  
They could feel each other's breath, the warmth on their lips from the closeness.  
Mccree couldn't bare it any longer, closing his eyes as he filled the gap between their lips.  
It sounds cliche but their lips really did work together, McCrees' tongue tracing over Hanzo's lips as the other let small noises pass his.  
Hanzo nipped slightly at McCrees lips as he grinded his hips softly against the others.  
They both knew they didn't want anything sexual out of this. The kiss was just love filled for each other, just a mark of each other's adoration for the other.

A good couple minutes passed and the sun has nearly finished setting, leaving the room to be caught in the dark moments, the seconds between dusk and the moon rising, the moments for all the words left unsaid and the words soon to come. Their bodies lay together under the moment, their hands meeting as their breathing interrupted the silence. Hanzo finally pulled away, still bowing his head so his face was close to McCrees.  
With his gaze flickering from his lips to McCrees eyes, the archers lips soon parted.  
"I love you too. With all my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> hey i haven't written in ages lol and ive actually bought overwatch and sunk deep into mchanzo hell ™ 
> 
> (I wrote this at 4 am nd I haven't written in like. a good number of months so, sry if this ain't great my dudes)
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr is: transjesse.tumblr.com !!


End file.
